Taijutsu
Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") are non-elemental, offensive techniques that a cost a low amount of chakra. All Taijutsu (besides Kinjutsu) costs 10 CP to perform, which is beneficial. However, when the user performs a Taijutsu, the user takes a small amount of damage (5% of their HP) when using it. Many Taijutsu can be purchased at the Academy. List of Taijutsu Kinjutsu Taijutsu that are Kinjutsu can only be obtained through events. Other Taijutsu These normal Taijutsu cannot be purchased from the Academy. However, they are obtained through different methods. List of Taijutsu in the iOS version Taijutsu in the iPod/iPhone version of Ninja Saga is a bit different from Taijutsu in the Social Network Site version of Ninja Saga. While most Taijutsu in the SNS version of Ninja Saga cost 10 CP to use and only take recoil damage unless if the target is defeated, every Taijutsu in the iOS version of Ninja uses no CP to perform but even if the target is defeated by a Taijutsu, the user still takes damage unless if it is the end of the round. Here is a list of Taijutsu from the iOS version of Ninja Saga. Note that the data of these Taijutsu are at Rank 1. Strategies with Taijutsu Every time a pure Taijutsu user levels up, it is recommended that he/she should increase Fire Attribute, Earth Attribute, and/or Thunder Attribute. Since Taijutsu users are offensive, increasing Fire Attribute will increase their damage of their Taijutsu (and other attacks) by an extra 0.4%. But since Taijutsu users are more vulnerable and since they lose health from performing taijutsu, a high amount of points in Earth Attribute would help the user from getting killed from performing a Taijutsu. Adding points to Thunder Attribute is optional but it will increase the critical rate (by 0.4%) and critical damage (by 0.8%) since the Thunder Attribute is based on offense too. The survival chance of a Taijutsu user may be low, even with a high amount of points added to the Earth Attribute. Since healing scrolls cost gold, Taijutsu users may need to have Refresh techniques from Water Ninjutsu to help them recover health but then Taijutsu users may need to charge their chakra more often since ninjutsu uses more chakra than Taijutsu. Jounin who mainly uses Taijutsu are recommended that they should buy the Eight Extremities Extreme Talent since the Eight Extremities talent mainly focus on Taijutsu. The Eight Extremities passive skill in this talent will increase the damage of Taijutsu by a maximum of 20% at level 10 and reduces the recoil damage from using Taijutsu by 100% at level 10, making a Taijutsu user to receive 0 damage from using Taijutsu. Along with Earth Attribute, the Eight Extremities Strengthen passive skill will increase the maximum health of the Taijutsu user but up to a maximum 10% at level 10, as well as giving the Taijutsu user 20% extra agility. The Extreme Mode skill will greatly increase the damage of Taijutsu (up to 80% extra at level 10) for 5 turns but the user cannot recover health for 4 turns. Category:Jutsu Type Category:Taijutsu Category:Jutsu